


Wait for the Rain

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Ronsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Gansey could command a storm, Ronan half-thought, doing his best to blink sleep dust from his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for the Rain

"I don't much care for this weather."

 

Neither did Ronan, but he wasn't quite present enough to say so. Leaning against the doorway between his room and Monmouth's main area, he did his best to blink sleep dust from his eyes.

 

"I was asleep," Gansey continued, leaning back in the chair at his desk, head tipped back, glasses just barely clinging onto his ears. He had been painting a cardboard cereal box to look like a post office for his tiny Henrietta, though it now sat abandoned on the desk. "I was having the best sleep of my life, and then..." He trailed off, and then, as if on cue, thunder rumbled outside, shaking the windows, raining rust from the ceiling.

 

 _Only Gansey could command a storm_ , Ronan half-thought.

 

When no reply was given to his ramblings, Gansey tipped his head to one side, still tilted back on the chair's headrest. The shine of lightning on his glasses gave him the momentary appearance of a very curious owl. "Ronan?" His voice was nearly drowned out in a clap of thunder.

 

"Mm." It was a noncommittal noise at best, and Ronan stumbled closer until he was leaning over Gansey, his hands braced on either arm of the chair, close enough to smell the expensive cologne that clung to the other boy's skin. "Spread your legs." It came on a sleepy grumble.

 

Though his face flushed at the command, Gansey did as he was told just the same, watching in flustered silence as Ronan knelt before him. " _Ronan_." It was half a command.

 

Again, "Mm." Ronan's arms came next, looping around Gansey's waist while Ronan's stubbled cheek nuzzled at Gansey's bare stomach. "Shut up."

 

Behind his glasses, Gansey's eyes rolled, and he asked, half laughing, "Are you even awake?"

 

"Kinda."

 

"Bad dream?"

 

"Thunder." One eye cracked open, Ronan glared up. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

 

Smiling in spite of himself, Gansey lifted one hand from the chair's arm, trailing gentle fingertips along the back of Ronan's neck, tracing the topmost lines of his tattoo.

 

Yet again, "Mm." This time, it was more a purr than anything else, and Ronan's eyes, blue as bright as lightning, slipped closed.

 

Outside, the storm raged, and while Gansey did not sleep, he was grateful for each burst of thunder Ronan managed to sleep through.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present (Admittedly late, though) for Hungarianducks over on Tumblr! 
> 
> The title is taken from the old David Hess song of the same name, solely on the basis of mentioning rain. It's a lovely song, very hypnotic. You should go listen to it.
> 
> Also, let's pretend for just a moment that there's no risk whatsoever when Ronan sleeps in the presence of another person.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
